The Masks We Wear
by Alocerith
Summary: she looked at him and smirked " Your one perverted cosplayer." The characteres around her giggled. "I mean really, do you really think a guy in cat ears will scare anyone if you want scary, Umi..."
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. (A/N: Its will be an OC romance, if you don't like OC romances I suggest you read another story, thank you)

Summery: The real owner of the Humpty lock appears and she is not what any one would have thought she was. 'Loner, and Quiet' Alicia Altamira and her six charas move into Japan where she is transferred into Seiyo High school. With a voice that rivals Utau, and abilities and powers far more unique then Amu, the guardians and every heart egg in the world are in trouble. Ikuto sees her picture at a meeting at Easter and seems to hate her instantly. A chilling secret hidden behind dull eyes and a mask, will anyone be able to save her from her biggest threat... her self? Rated M for Major violence, suicidal themes, character break down major cursing and future lemons, (A/N: the lemon will be marked for your convenience.)

"_Mama? Papa? Wake up we have to go home Aunty Adly is waiting for us member? Come on get up we're going to be late if we don't hurry?" The five year child shook her parents the car had some how managed to run off the edge of the highway, both her mother and father had reached towards the back seat where the five year old stared with fear in her eyes, her father had some how managed to get them out before the car exploded covering the child and her mother he had not felt part of the steel frame fracture his spinal cord, her mother had died on impact. The police and ambulance had arrived a few minutes after the crash and pulled the child away from the bodies of her parents. The small child broke into tears when the uniformed men kept her away from her parents. Felling to arms wrap around her she cried into the shoulder of a woman. "Shh little Alice don't you cry…" The woman comforted the child. _

Shoulder length white hair blew in the slight wind black tipped bangs fell over black sunglasses. Rosy pink lips, porcelain like skin, icy blue eyes, perfectly straight white teeth. Perfection at it's best... of so it seems. In truth this girl was far from perfect, she was a broken shattered mess on the inside, all the outer perfection was a facade, nothing but a mask. Since the age of four she had been in her eyes alone, no one to understand her, no one to tell her secrets. No one could see through Alicia's mask, or able to get through her shields. Her Aunt Adela took her under her wing a few weeks after the murder of her parents. Adela Altamira, that's right the world famous actress, And Top designer and creator of the worldly known brand 'Blue Rose' which is Punk, Emo, Lolita mix attire as well as the President of Fashion Ice the top producer of fashion. After taking in the orphan girl she took a deep liking for the child, feeling a deep motherly bond for her. Alicia became Adela's top model and Vice president.

Jumping out of the tree and landing perfectly on her feet, most of the staff could swear on their lives that the young miss was cat in her pasted life. "Alice-san!" She turned to the girl running to her, "what is it?" "You're... You're aunt wishes to speak to you." With a nodded she headed in.

"Alicia, I know its weird living in Japan but you'll get used to it Honey I promise." Alicia gave her aunt an uncaring shrug. "Yeah what ever. Is that all you wanted to tell me Adela?" The white hair girl asked with her back leaning against the left pillar of the study. Her shaded eyes could see the hurt in her aunts eyes though her voice and face where perfectly masked. "No, I actually wanted to tell you that I enrolled you into Seiyo high and you will begin this coming Monday. I was also able to talk the school district into not forcing you to wear the uniform." "What ever." Alicia kicked off the pillar not bothering to thank her guardian. Walking back out side she ignored the looks she was receiving from her servants. Walking into her room she locked the door and threw herself into her bed her face buried in her pillows suffocating the tears that threatened to fall. Pressing the play button on her I-home she let the sad music lull her to sleep.

Alicia was awoken but a gentle knock on her door, not knowing where she had thrown her sunglasses or bothering to look. She stood up and opened the door the room had grown darker then she last remembered through she couldn't see it she knew the sun was setting and that the day was coming to an end. Standing before the now open door was one of the younger servants a fearful look in her eyes as she spoke. "Y…Young miss it is dinner t…time." Alicia gave her a slight nod before closing the door again.

Turning back to her bed she sighed figuring that she should at least join her aunt in dinner, the woman had taken her in and was treating her like her own child. Pulling off her dirty clothes she rummaged through the clothing her aunt had created for her finally finding the outfit she was looking for. A black silver chained vest over a black laced blouse and a short black mini over silver tights slipping on her black flats she walked out her snow white hair falling over her golden eyes.

Adela sat at the long dinner table poking at the food before her a frown on her lips. Sighing she was just about to retire on an empty stomach not that she was at all hungry. "Ma'am good news, the young miss will be joining you for dinner today." Adela's amber eye's brightened instantly and a smile replaced the frown within seconds. Alicia was actually joining her for dinner? It was great! Looking up she spotted her niece in one of her new outfits. Her short white hair left messy and her bangs fell over her eyes surrounded by heavy eyeliner making them look darker almost golden. Smiling at her niece she didn't flinch when the younger girl didn't return it. Adela was used to it every since her sister and brother-in-law died in that accident Alicia had become more withdrawn.

Taking a seat across from her aunt the younger girl kept her normal blank look; seating the napkin in her lap she gently folded her hand in her lap while she waited for her food.

"Are you nervous? School will be starting well in two days, do you have a back pack shall I get the chauffeur to drive you to the mall tomorrow do you want me to make you one?" Alicia bit back a smile her aunt was always the nervous one when it came to well anything new. Relaxing she let her uncaring façade sinking again. "No, you brought me 10 backpacks last mouth not to mention the 15 you ordered from Lie and the 6 you made just a week ago." Alicia responded causing her aunt to blush. "Right, well you know how it is we parents need to provided our children with the best. Alicia's eyes narrowed and before she could stop her self she shot up. "You're not me mother! Get over your self Adela you never will be don't you see that?!"

On the inside Alicia was tearing herself apart; she hated being cruel to her aunt who was so much like her mother, maybe that was why she was always pushing her back making sure that she could never great close enough so that it would hurt her when Adela died. Standing up she ran to her room slamming the door shut she collapsed the he ground crying hugging her knees, she really wanted to just run down stair and apologize and hug her aunt tell her that she loved her. But she couldn't being herself to do it instead she forced herself to be this emotionless child that had a 6 inch steel wall between her and the rest of the world in a way Alicia did feel safer that way though deep down she yearned for the comfort her foster mom had given her the night her parents died. Closing her eyes she just let the tears fall wishing that she could be the way she was before all of that.

"_I… I wish things could be the way they where before, I wish… I could be the way I was before…"_

~else where~

The Humpty lock began to pulsate the coloration of the lock seemed to change and glow though no one noticed because it was in Amu Hinamori's backpack and she was well eating dinner with her family while her would be selves where playing a game of tag.

A/N: sorry it was short and I haven't posted any chapters on any of the other stories but I want to get the beginnings up before working on the rest, post review I would really appreciate an output on my writing.

~ Snow


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. (A/N: Its will be an OC romance, if you don't like OC romances I suggest you read another story, thank you)

Reviews: Thank you very much for your kind review Crystal SoulReaper, here is chapter to I hope you enjoy it.

Slowly opening her eyes it took her a few minutes to register what exactly she was looking at.

'_Eggs…'_

Six eggs rested on the black bean bag that sat in the middle of her room just a few feet from her bed. Standing up she walked over to the bean bag and picked up the closest one, the egg was a pitch black with a steel fan stretching across the front a huge blood red heart stamped on the middle. Looking down at the five eggs still remanding on the beanbag she noticed that no two eggs looked the same or where the same temperature. The warmest was the heart egg the coldest being a black and golden egg. The egg had three golden colored diamonds ringed by glitter covered stars.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality. Quickly placing the egg now in her hand she threw a blanket over the beanbag and walked over to the door opening it she was kindly greeted by a young maid, though in reality she was older then Alicia but a few years.

"G…good morning… your Aunt wishes for you to accompany her to the company she will be having in a 30 minutes so she sent me up to tell you to get ready she and the driver will be waiting for you in the under ground garage."

Nodding Alicia closed the door, and after making sure she wasn't imagining the eggs she stepped into the shower. After a quick shower she walked over to her closet in order to pick out her outfit for the day.

"_That one looks nice."_

Looking around her room she let out a frustrated sigh, Of course there was no one in the room with her. Turning to the outfit suggested by the imaginary voice she realized that it had style. The outfit was another outfit created by her Aunt just for her. Looking at her reflection she quickly found a bag where the six eggs would fit nicely and not get hurt. The winner was a white leather "Nightmare before Christmas" backpack that hung just below her waist. Carefully placing the eggs within the big pocket she wrapped them in a soft warm blanket, placing her necessary gadgets in the outside pocket and headed down the closest staircase.

Just as the maid had informed her there stood her Aunt the everyday warm smile on her features and the driver that would drive them to the company building.

~Somewhere within town.~

Blank violet eyes scanned the horizon for the missing piece of his puzzle.

_The Humpty Lock_

Which, was now in the possession of a certain pink hair heroine.

_Amu Hinamori_.

The phone in his pocket rang once before he answered it.

"_Have you acquired your target yet Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"_

"Not yet." The teen answered his voice almost robot like. He had been like that since Amu and Utau had abandoned him. Deep down he had never meant to hurt any of them but he could not have them getting in Easter's way he didn't want to be the one to "Exterminate" them. His step father had been surprised by his sudden wish to work voluntarily for Easter. A smaller version of the teen floated over indicating that he had sensed the lock not to far from here.

"_Very well, report to us when you have acquired the Humpty Lock as well as the Embryo."_

"…understood." And with that he hung up to resume the hunt for the Lock.

~Elsewhere in Town.~

Amu and her four Guardian Characters ran top meet up with Utau Hoshina. That the Fashion Ice building down town, at first both she and the singing sensation though it was just another branch of Easter, but upon researching it they found not one connection to the Ominous Company of Easter. Spotting the blonde singer and her two would-be-selves at the entrance of the building she smiled and gave her a wave to which the singer smiled slightly, the two had become good friends. Both girls made their way inside and to the front desk where surprisingly a genuine smile greeted them.

"May I help you ladies?" The woman's voice was warm and kind it was surprising that a secretary was actually glad to help someone out.

'_She must be new.'_ Was the thought floating in both girls heads they where not ready to meet the world of Fashion Ice.

"Uh I'm Utau Hoshina I believe I have an interview with Miss Adela Altimira."

The secretary looked though the computer and smiled yet again as she found the scheduled interview. "Here it is. She is on the fourth floor waiting for you."

After thanking the woman they made their way to the elevator.

~With Alice and Adela.~

Adela sat at her desk looking over some designs while the younger Altimira looked out the window her bag in her lap headphones filling her ears with music when the door to the office opened. Both looked up though not both had a welcoming smile. Alicia turned back to the window though from the corner of her eyes she spotted six floating fairy like creatures. Looking at her Aunt she noticed that she too spotted them though said nothing.

'_What the…'_

Ignoring the "fairies" she decided on somewhat listening to the transaction between her Aunt and the singer known as Utau Hoshina.

"Why, hello there, can I help you?"

The blonde nodded stepping forward. "My manager was supposed to meet with you but she is ill and could not make it, so we thought it would be best if I meet with you so not to waste the scheduled meeting."

Adela looked confused she didn't have and meeting today. "I'm terribly sorry my dear, but I'm not scheduled to talk to anyone today, you might be mistaken."

Adela could see the disappointment in the girl's eyes "Though I could meet with you seeing I have nothing to do." Adela said smiling at both girls.

"Really you would do that for us?" Utau asked just as surprised as Amu.

Alicia coughed back a laugh as she noticed the looks on both girls' faces. She noticed the little fairy things looking at her then quickly hid behind the closest girl to them when they saw that Alice was staring straight that them. "Well Miss Hoshina before deciding on a contract we, that is me and my vise president would like to see how talented you are." Adela stated good heartedly while Alicia got up. "Follow me to the record studio." She said in her usually emotionless voice leading the two teenage girls to the lower levels of the company building. Stopping at the second floor studio opening the door to the recording booth Alicia walked in while Utau walked into the sound boot and Adela and Amu strolled into the "audience" booth.

"You maybe begin when ready." She told the pop star with the same lacking voice as before. The blonde girl nodded before starting.

~With The black cat ~

Ikuto Tsukiyomi blinked at the building before him.

'_What is Amu doing here?'_

It didn't matter wherever she was he was going to get what he wanted no matter what. After a quick Character change from Yoru he sneaked past the front desk he quickly had it to the stairs seeing them as the quicker form of transportation. Stopping on the second floor he spotted not only the pink hair heroine but his sister as well and of course their would-be selves.

"Ikuto I sense half a dozen Heart eggs here!" Exclaimed the confused Character.

"Are you sure?" The boy turned to his would-be-self who nodded a yes. As soon as he was sure they couldn't see him he stepped out of the stairwell and with a sway of his tail he was off in the direction they went careful to keep out of their sight range. His sensitive cat ears catch the soft melody of a song traveling down the hall carried him to a closed door the voice he recognized instantly.

_Utau._

~Back to Alicia~

Alice had to admit the girl was good and by the look on her Aunt's face she agreed.

"_Her voice is very musical, She does what she loves to do, that's why she is so good..." _

It was the same voice that had spoken to her in her room and this time she noticed a faint light coming from her bag the voice was coming from a black and metallic blue egg, secretly it was one of her favorite eggs. The blue out like of two black guns stood on either side a a huge blue spade run through by a sword.

She held the egg in her hand though making sure no one else could see it.

_'It can talk?!'_

"_That's right foo now I'm a flyin' talkin' donkey!"_

Alicia looked down at the egg her eyebrow arched. Had the egg just quoted Eddy Murphy? Yes it had. What happened next not only surprised her but everyone within the immediate facility, the egg "hatched". In her hands now stood another fairy creature the girl smiled and bowed before introducing herself.

"I'm Saika, your would-be-self." The little fairy thing bowed. Her eyes where a metallic blue. Blue hair spiked out from a black beanie with a huge blue spade on the left side of the hat. A black and blue jester outfit with twin tails. Black chucks covered her cute little feet and the black and blue knee high stockings.

Alicia stared at the blue fairy blinking. "... would-be-self?"

A crash brought everyone's attention to the audience. Amu was being attacked by a boy with cat ears. Alicia's eyes narrowed as her aunt nearly got hit by an attack passing out. Utau was trying to fend the black cat when she was thrown into Amu knocking them both out.

"_Go help them, character change."_

A small spade appeared on her cheek, her eyes held a light blue to them. She jumped between the second attack and the girls currently on the ground blocking it with a gun she had pulled from her boots. Pushing it back she deflected it into the glass window overlooking the sound booth. Letting her hands drop to her sides "Who are you?" she asked her grip still tight on the gun.

The boy's tail snaked at the girl before him, her snow white hair shadowing over her amber eyes.

"_Her... she's the one with the six eggs."_ Yoru said floating next to his master.

The blue haired teen walked forward a mischievous look glowing in his eyes. "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

He stopped a few feet from her when the gun rose shakily aiming directly at his chest. "Stay you are!"

He smirked maneuvering himself behind her placing one hand on hers and sliding the other into the bag resting on her hip. "You should put that little toy away before one of us gets hurt. I'm only here for something that belongs to me, and maybe something else." He said holding two of her five remaining eggs.

Her eyes narrowed at the cat eared boy. "Look I don't care why your here but give me back my eggs or I'll put a whole though one of your ears got it?"

"Is that a threat? You know I never got your name." He asked amusement chimed in his voice as he leaned forwards whispering in her ear. Before stalking over to Amu and retrieving the lock around her neck.

"_You're not going to let him get away with that are you? If your not then go get him!"_ Saika asked crossing its arms.

A faint blue glow caught the cat's attention, Alice looked down at her self and then back at her blue would-be-self. The glow surrounding their bodies steadily grew stronger until it became blinding.

"Unmask... my heart..." Alice said as Sakai returned to her egg and floated to her, the mask around her heart vanishing.

A beanie similar to Saika's materialized over Alicia's now spiky hair. Small spades under her eyes one black and one blue. Her clothing changing into a black female jester outfit with twin tails and a metallic blue trim. Her feet covered by black flats with a blue lace and striped stockings. Her amber eyes covered by a half black half blue masquerade half mask. (It only covered the area around her eyes.) Guns strapped to the side of her thighs, her arms covered back black and blue sleeves.

Drawing the guns from her thighs, she muttered. "Character Transformation: Masked Spade."

The Humpty lock vanished from his grip reappearing wrapped around her left gun. A small smirk appeared on Alicia's lips as she pulled the beanie down to the side over her eye with her right hand still gripping both guns, the gold in her eyes mixed with the metallic almost Sapphire blue on the outer edges of her eyes.

It wasn't long before the boy to transformed, there was no way he was going to lose to that girl. Slashing at her he smirked down at her as she managed to block his claws with the guns. The smirk on her lips widened as she back flipped her left foot catching Ikuto from under his chin. She kneel next to the fallen cat the barrel of the gun under his chin. She reached into his pockets withdrawing her eggs.

Ikuto glared at his ceiling his hand behind his head while his little cat-self floated by his head equally as upset. Not only had the girl kicked their butts but she had the guts to kick them out a window. Literally. She looked out the window smiling as she watched him fall to his would be death had he not been Black Lynx.

"Hey Ikuto, we're going to get that girl back right?" The little cat asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes we are Yoru." the little cat grinned his tail swaying happily.

~The next day~

Alicia sighed as she sat in the waiting room silently waiting for the Secretary. Two little figures floated on either side of her head, another egg had hatched over the duration of the past day. Saika floated on her left shoulder. While Juni floated on the right shoulder

"What is taking her so long?" Asked the green and black Chara named Juni. Her little black top hat was cocked to the side the green clover attached to the green ribbon wrapped around the bottom of the hat her green bangs covering her left eye. Her little black and green school uniform covered her little body. Her tiny feet where covered by black boots. Her hair and eyes where green, not an normal green or a dark green they where a mix between emerald and jade green, the same color of the little clover tattoo under her right eye.

"Maybe she died." Saika responded with a careless shrug. As she floated to sit down on the girl's shoulder. Her beanie also tipped to the side the majority of her blue bangs covering her right eye.

The three girls turned towards the door as the principal walked in with a mountain of paperwork. Dropping the papers on the desk she sent a smile to Alicia, who seemed to look right through the elder woman. The elder woman cleared her throat looking away from the feline like stare.

"This is your schedule, locker no. and combination, required book list, oh... A-A-Altimira-S-S-Sama c-can y-y-y-you p-p-please g-g-g-give m-me y-your a-a-a-auto- autograph?" the secretary stuttered out the last part gripping a picture of Alice like is what the most important thing to her in the world. The albino sighed before taking a blood red pen from her backpack and signing her name to the picture the older woman was holding. The secretary could have fainted that very second if Alicia hadn't rolled her eyes that the woman and was heading to the door. "Wait Altimira-sama! This is the name of the person who will be showing you to your other classes." she said catching Alice before she left the office handing her another piece of paper.

Alicia nodded a thank you before looking for her homeroom class since it was the only class her chaperon would not be showing her though to her surprise it only took her half an hour to find it. Knocking on the door she waited for the teacher to open it. "Oh Altimira-san how very nice to meet you I'm Fujioko-Sensei I'm your homeroom Sensei."

"That's nice Teach." Alicia responded clearly unamused. She never liked to use the honorific neither English or Japanese. She could hear voices coming from the room behind the door. Rolling her cat like stare at the crud remarks coming from the male population of the classroom when she walked in following the teacher. Her black béret sat on her snow white locks her bangs covering her right eye. Unlike the plain black blue trimmed uniform her soon to be class mates her body was covered by a white sleeveless dress shirt under a black chained vest, White tipped black headphone hung loosely from around her neck. Her arms and wrists where covered by black sleeves similar to the vest that clung to her upper body. Her feet were decorated by some black boots that came to her knees a short uniform like skirt hugged her hips flaring out from the top a black chained belt hung loosely from her hips. Just another outfit created by her dear aunt who she loved to death but would never admit. For what reason? Reasons all her own.

Heavy eyeliner and dark eyeshadow adorned her eyes, giving them a dark bedroom effect. Her pale lips as the rest of her pale complexion was left untouched with the slight exception of the lip ring attached to both sides of the snakebite. In spite of the dark look her had made on the female class mates couldn't help but let out a sound of endearment at the girl. She stood behind the teacher her hand behind her back as the teacher introduced her. Gasps and whispering erupted from the females and male homosexual of the class at her name. Alicia sighed as she began to fidget with her fingers the feeling of uncomfort growing with the intense stares coming her her class mates.

When the door opened and all the prying eyes turned to the figure in the door way she was more then grateful.


End file.
